Druid pouch
The Druid pouch is an item obtainable during the Nature Spirit quest. After the completion of the quest, an empty Druid pouch spawns inside the grotto containing the altar of nature. Its main use is to make Ghasts visible, that haunt the Mort Myre Swamp. It is an essential item in Temple Trekking as ghasts may attack the player or the follower during the trek between Paterdomus and Burgh de Rott. One of the rewards of this minigame is the Ouroboros pouch, which is essentially a druid pouch with an infinite number of charges. Obtaining a Druid pouch This item is obtained during the Nature Spirit quest, given to the player by Filliman Tarlock, to complete a task for which this item is purposed. An empty Druid pouch spawns inside the grotto, located on an island at the southern end of Mort Myre Swamp. Cross the bridge onto the island (which is marked with a Summoning Obelisk icon ). Right click the Grotto Tree where there is a tunnel and select "Enter Grotto". Charging a Druid pouch To use the pouch, a player must first charge it with Mort Myre Swamp fruit (Mort Myre fungi, Mort myre stems, and Mort myre pears). To obtain these items: * Cast "Bloom" using a Blessed silver sickle or Ivandis flail; or * Cast "Bloom" with the Druidic spell given during the Nature Spirit quest. Bloom must be cast within one square of fallen logs, branches, or small bushes, then picking the fruit blossoms that appear. Logs produce Mort Myre fungi, branches produce Mort Myre stems, and small bushes produce Mort Myre pears. If a player has at least three Mort Myre Swamp fruit in their inventory, they may click on the Druid pouch to charge it. The fruit will disappear, and a number of charges will be added to the Druid pouch, based on the type of fruit. *Mort myre pear = +3 *Mort myre stem = +2 *Mort myre fungus = +1 The Druid pouch will automatically pick the combination of fruit that will yield the most charges. e.g. A player has collected two pears, two stems, and two fungi to their inventory. The player clicks on the Druid pouch to charge it with swamp fruit. Two pears and a stem disappear from the inventory, and +8 is added to the number of charges on the Druid pouch; leaving a stem and two fungus. The player clicks the Druid pouch again, this time, the stem and two fungi disappear, and +4 is added to the number of charges on the Druid pouch. Using a Druid pouch Once charged, the Druid pouch may be used to make Ghasts visible in two ways: # A player may use a charge from the Druid pouch, on a currently invisible Ghast, making it visible, to initiate combat. # A player may wait for a Ghast to attack them, automatically using a charge from the Druid pouch, making the Ghast visible for attack. Trivia * Players may gather, and carry, as many Druid Pouches as they want, but only one pouch will collect the charges from fruit added. * Only a maximum of two separate pouch slots will ever appear in the bank. One will be a pouch representing a consolidation (sum displayed) of all charges deposited. The other one will represent all empty pouches deposited. Withdrawal from the bank will cause a single pouch which contains the chosen number of charges to appear in the backpack . Fruit not added to a pouch will be treated as separate items when banking. * It is not known if there is a limit on the number of charges you can collect. It is assumed that 2,147,483,647 charges are the maximum charges due to that being the maximum value of a 32-bit signed integer, which is the maximum amount of items that can be in a single stack. * There is a location in Mort Myre Swamp where it is possible to bloom eight pieces of swamp fruit from one spot. This is located on the East Bank of the river, centred between the North Entrance gate and the island grotto. There are three branches, three logs, and two small bushes. All eight can be covered by a single cast from the middle of their ring, but seldom will all blossom at once. See the image to the right. As of 27 February 2012 this has been reduced to seven. * There is a delay between the times Ghasts will automatically attack a player, if the player chooses to wait for the Ghast to attack them. This time may be used to Bloom more swamp fruit. fi:Druid pouch Category:Nature Spirit